Robert Patterson
|died= |image= |caption= Robert Patterson, portrait made during Mexican-American War |nickname= |placeofbirth= Cappagh, County Tyrone, Ireland |placeofdeath= Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Regular Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1812–1815; 1846–1847; 1861 |rank= Major General |unit= |commands= Pennsylvania Militia Army of the Shenandoah |battles=Mexican-American War *Siege of Veracruz *Battle of Cerro Gordo American Civil War *Battle of Hoke's Run |awards= |relations= |laterwork= cotton miller, writer }} Robert Patterson (January 12, 1792 – August 7, 1881) was a United States major general during the Mexican-American War and at the beginning of the American Civil War. His inability to contain a small Confederate army within the Shenandoah Valley was a proximate cause for the Union Army's defeat at the First Battle of Bull Run, bringing his Civil War career to a premature conclusion. Early life and War of 1812 Patterson was born in Cappagh, County Tyrone, Ireland. His family was banished from Ireland due to his father's involvement as an insurrectionist. In 1799 he emigrated to the United States, where he eventually became involved in banking at a young age. Patterson received his education in public schools and afterward became a clerk in a Philadelphia counting house. He volunteered for service during the War of 1812 and rose from captain to colonel in the 2nd Pennsylvania Militia before joining the United States Army. He served in the Quartermaster General Department and was discharged in 1815 as a captain. After the war, he became influential in politics in Pennsylvania. Mexican-American War service Patterson was commissioned a major general of volunteers at the outbreak of the Mexican-American War and commanded the 2nd Division, Army of Occupation, during the Tampico Expedition. He was considered for command of the expedition to Veracruz which eventually went to Winfield Scott. He was, however, placed in command of the expedition's Volunteer Division and saw action during the Siege of Veracruz and at the Battle of Cerro Gordo, where he was wounded. He led the American pursuit of the Mexican Army and was the first to enter Jalapa. While the U.S. Army was stationed at Jalapa, Patterson returned to the U.S. with other volunteer units whose enlistment time had expired. He then resumed his business interests in Pennsylvania, where he acquired 30 cotton mills and became quite wealthy. He again was an influential figure in Philadelphia politics. Civil War service The American Civil War brought Patterson back military service. He was appointed major general of Pennsylvania volunteers and commanded the Department of Pennsylvania and the Army of the Shenandoah. In 1861, Winfield Scott, now General-in-Chief of the U.S. Army, gave Patterson vague orders to retake Harpers Ferry. Patterson failed to immediately act on these orders, was outmaneuvered at the Battle of Hoke's Run, and a Confederate army at Winchester, Virginia, under Brig. Gen. Joseph E. Johnston, was able to march without interference to reinforce the Confederates at the First Battle of Bull Run. Patterson, widely criticized for his failure to contain the enemy forces, received an honorable discharge and mustered out of the Army in late July 1861. Postbellum life Patterson again returned to his cotton milling business and wrote a book, A Narrative of the Campaign in the Valley of the Shenandoah, in 1861, published in 1865. He was also President of the Aztec Club of 1847 from 1867 to 1881. Patterson died in Philadelphia and is buried there in Laurel Hill Cemetery. His son Francis Engle Patterson and his son-in-law John Joseph Abercrombie were both Union generals during the American Civil War. See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. Category:1792 births Category:1881 deaths Category:People from County Tyrone Category:American military personnel of Irish descent Category:American people of the War of 1812 Category:United States Army generals Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:American Civil War industrialists fr:Robert Patterson ja:ロバート・パターソン (軍人)